A liquid crystal display device has been required to mount a high-lightness color filter thereon for the purpose of improving luminance thereof and reducing power consumption thereof. As such a liquid crystal display device, a liquid crystal display device provided with an LED as a light-emitting device is known (see JP-A-2008-96471 and others).